


一再错过

by shibawan



Category: Hyena (TV 2020), Tazza: The High Rollers（movie）, 老千（电影）, 시그널 | Signal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibawan/pseuds/shibawan
Relationships: 车秀贤&郑老板
Kudos: 1





	一再错过

郑老板，郑金子，车秀贤水仙向

郑老板x车秀贤无差

点五去找郑老板，因为情人节快到了。倒不是说她们要约会，而是郑老板很会化妆，点五想请她帮个忙。

带着郑老板的名片，点五敲开了赌场的门，里面糜烂的金钱味熏得她不停的反胃。郑老板听闻小女警在外面等着倒也惊奇她会来这里。

来了那就等会儿。郑老板优雅地补着妆，等她终于出来见点五的时候，她已经半只脚踏出了门外。

“车警官。”娇美的一声呼喊生生留住了另半只。“跟我来吧。”

“上次小店有人闹事，多亏车警官帮忙。不知这次是？”郑老板夹起香烟，风情自指间流出，眉眼微微抬起魅惑如妖，点五瞬间红了脸。

烟味飘了过来，点五轻微咳嗽，郑老板轻笑掐了烟。待她磕磕巴巴讲完，郑老板终于笑出声。

少女情怀总是诗，借着这股诗意，郑老板的妆也进入尾声。点五睁开眼，看向镜子，是自己也不是自己，清纯而非无华，可人而不做作。

看着点五盯着镜子发呆，郑老板在她背后俯下身子，从她下巴摸上脸颊，一同看向镜子。香气连同那娇媚的声音钻入点五的脑海。“漂亮的女人不仅勾引男人，同样勾引女人。车警官，你说，现在是我在勾引你，还是你在勾引我。”

十五年时间太长了，长到车秀贤已经不记得最后一次再见她是什么时候。前辈失踪没多久，郑老板的赌场也紧接着关门。想到这车秀贤突然烦躁，如果当时在意一点，也不至于一面也见不到。

前辈失踪了，在他抽屉里发现巨额钞票，一顶贪污受贿的帽子盖在嫉恶如仇的前辈头上。比起担心前辈安危，当时愤怒更胜一筹，卷了她的理智，连抢带夺从检查组里抢来调查报告短短一瞥只看见一个姓名和照片。看着眼熟一时却想不起在哪见过，愣怔之时就被抽走了报告。调查组正要发飙，就被刑警队组长拦了火，“小姑娘一时受不了刺激，算了算了。”

直到下班，警局人空，车秀贤始终都在回忆那人是在哪见过。窗外路灯闪了闪可算亮了，车秀贤被这光闪去了思绪，窗透透地印着她的脸，看着窗里的自己，车秀贤莫名闻到一丝熟悉的杂着烟味和香水的香气，寻着这股香气，她闭上眼，慢慢摸索，“是我在勾引你，还是你在勾引我。” 没错，是这气味，是郑老板。“带她过来。” 郑老板轻笑。

“车小姐，郑女士请你过去。”

车秀贤看向这个传话之人。是他！车秀贤拍桌而起。二话不说，车秀贤直奔赌场，却发现本应该灯红嘈杂的门口禁闭大门，从敲门到砸门，都没有任何回应。找不到郑老板，自然找不到那个人。车秀贤即使好奇赌场关门，但眼下有她更着急的事。可哪想，从那晚以后，赌场再没开门，那个人也不知所踪，而郑老板更是销声匿迹，不说她曾经的合作伙伴，就连线人也没有她的任何消息。

这是第十五年了，车秀贤站在街头看着人来人往，车去车回。十五年来，她每天都会来着赌场的街头看看，赌场在一晚被人纵火，烧成废墟，幸好废墟内无尸骨，倒让车秀贤安了心。这片街道因祸得福，得了开发的机遇，不过三月，那时的车秀贤就体会到了什么叫做物是人非。

在街头伫立，看着本是赌场的地方建了一座银行。到底都是钱，车秀贤心里开着玩笑。一个穿着深红运动服，挎着大包的女性进去，不多时就出来，面色不虞口里还小声地骂咧，向着车秀贤方向走来。在与她擦肩时，一股熟悉的气味扑鼻而来，这股气味萦绕了车秀贤十五年，她本能般抓住这个陌生女人的手。看着她惊恐的眼神，车秀贤反倒抓的更紧，“她在哪？”

“什么？你个疯子！放开我！” 陌生女人使劲挣扎，但怎么也甩不开，不多一会就放弃挣扎。她用空的那只手摸向身另一侧的口袋，衣服拉紧身材依稀看得出来些许曼妙。她拿出一张名片递给车秀贤。

忠律师事务所，律师郑金子。

“不管你是打官司还是做调解，只要成为我们的客户，天上的星星都给你摘下来。” 郑金子一脸热情的假笑，“不过看您这个样子，大概是要找人吧。” 郑金子动动手腕，“按地址来忠签个合同。所以可不可以放开我。”

看着眼前市侩精明的女人，车秀贤终于松了手。郑老板再怎么样也不会找这样一个人，大抵是她多心了。“对不起，你和我一个熟人（气味）太像了，认错了抱歉。”

郑金子心里冷笑，面上依旧挂着微笑，“没事，先走了，回见。”

车秀贤看着她走出不远，熟悉的气味始终让她耿耿于怀，郑金子在路口停顿一下，随即右转去了另一条街道。车秀贤不再犹豫立马跟了上去。

郑金子左拐右拐到了一所老旧的居民楼面前，透过旁边的反光的招牌看着躲在后面的车秀贤，内心咋舌。“刑警就是难搞。” 郑金子小声抱怨，说着就上了楼。

车秀贤看着她上了楼，看了看二楼窗户上忠律师所几个大字，也不急着离开，郑金子把她引来这里肯定有其他目的。

忠内香烟味扑鼻，郑金子进门就被熏了个够呛，看着躺在长椅上一脸倦相的“车老板”不禁火从中来。不说话，默默走近居高临下地看着她，等她清醒过来看着面若冰霜的郑金子，忽有一点惊慌，赶紧掐了烟，尴尬地笑了笑，“你怎么回来这么早？我就抽了一只，你...”

就一只？这种瞎话你也能睁眼说？郑金子气得盖不住火，呵呵冷笑，“我看见她了。”

谁？郑老板一歪头，不知道她在说谁。

郑金子以手比枪，说:“她。” 看到对面“车老板”脸色骤变，郑金子火消了一半，心情瞬间好了很多，“她还跟着我到了楼下，估计是被你这烟的味道引来的。”

听到车秀贤还在楼下，郑老板挣扎着就要起身看看她，郑金子立马上前，一把压住她，“车秀贤，应该是她的名字吧。那我该叫你什么呢？郑女士？”

郑老板忽然歇了下来，默不作声。看着她如此装死，郑金子消下的火又被点了起来，想起来在银行里因为姓名对不上，差点出事，正要开口质问她，郑老板抬起头，眼里含着恳求，“你帮我看看她还在不在外面。”

这个女人就是妖精，人精如郑金子，从她到忠，郑金子就没分清过她的话是真是假，但是一旦提到外面那个人，这个人的神情总是会不由自主的软下来，这总不会是假的，郑金子看得分明。

打开窗户，散去屋内的烟味，看着楼底下还躲着的人，“走了。”郑金子说。

郑老板轻轻叹了一口气，“走了好。”

“手续费我要5%。”郑金子转过身，狮子大开口。

“我们说好你提3%。”提到钱，郑老板“活”了过来。

“不，我是跟‘车秀贤’谈的3%。”郑金子挂上微笑，“我差点因为你假报姓名进去，你真以为我洗钱万无一失？”

郑老板哑了声，郑金子接着说到，“拿人钱财，替人消灾，但是郑女士，你让我惹灾上身，就再涨2个点，也不过分吧。”

郑老板虚虚地点点头也不敢看她，郑金子看着她的惨像，虽然知道是装的，也不禁叹了一口气，“她还没走，在下面，你要看看她吗？”

“不了，现在我还不能见她。” 郑老板转过脸去。郑金子也不回话，侧过头看下楼下，那人总算是离开了。

小助理从资料室下来，看到金子站在窗口，“郑辩，你在看什么呢？”

郑金子笑了，“看耗子。” 也不管郑老板忽然回头瞪她，“来吧，我们看看新接的河家离婚案怎么办。”

郑老板起身让位，她们一讨论起案子，多大的地都不够用，资料横飞，为避免误伤，郑老板走到窗口，四处张望，虽然早知道人离开了，但心里还是有些失落。习惯性地想吸口烟，手到了嘴边，却发现烟早就掐掉了。

咳。镜中的小姑娘轻轻咳嗽，郑老板顺势掐了烟。

回过神的郑老板，笑自己沉溺往事，但仍旧随着记忆做了一个恰烟的动作。

郑金子余光看着她，这对傻子，这样都能错过。罢了，爱情罢了，与她无关。


End file.
